


Whiskey Dick

by ArraFrost



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Flavored Lube, Kink, M/M, Romance, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, Steve, flavored lube and some holographic romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Dick

**Author's Note:**

> For Rachel

Steve came home to dimmed lights, no sign of life and the few times he called out to Jarvis there was no answer. If he didn't know Stark better than this, he would have assumed they'd been robbed or that someone gave Jarvis some sort of cold. However, this was Tony Stark and the holographic rose petals that led a path down the hallway and up the stairs was not subtle.

Taking off his shoes and his leather jacket, he hung them neatly before reaching down and picking up Tony's discarded jackets from their scattered positions on the floor and placing them in an organized manner on the coat rack. Glancing at the floating, transparent petals, Steve decided he was going to make Tony wait even longer. Jarvis probably informed him that he'd returned, but maybe if he went down to the gym for a bit to make Tony really anxious for whatever it was he was planning...

The moment he placed his hand on the door that led downstairs it locked automatically. Steve narrowed his eyes. Guess he had to play along.

Ascending the stairs, the petals rustled, as though they were being blown in the wind before circling him. Steve wasn't able to suppress the smile that Tony's efforts caused. He had an awfully strange way of being romantic but at least he was trying.

They led him right up to their bedroom door and before he could consider entering, the petals danced in front of him. He watched them move until they all melded together and bloomed into a full rose, with a holographic stem and leaves. Steve's eyes softened, he reached out and wishing he could touch it before it faded away.

Opening the door... that brought on a whole new set of heartfelt feelings. Greeting him, was dim candle light, real candles not simulated in any sense, actual fire. They surrounded the bedroom casting a beautiful glow over Tony's olive skin, every inch of his toned body exposed for Steve's viewing pleasure. The only unnatural light was the arc reactor, glowing brightly in the middle of Tony's chest and contrasting beautifully with the candlelight. But then, Steve had always thought the arc reactor was natural lighting for him.

Tony grinned up from the Egyptian cotton sheets that pooled around him, messy but arranged to look as such. His eyes sparkled with mischief and encouraged Steve to take a few more steps, closing and locking the door behind him even though he knew no one else was going to be in the house tonight. It was habit after living there for so long with the rest of the Avengers. After everyone decided to go their separate ways for living conditions... Tony asked Steve to stay. Thinking about it on that day, Steve couldn't think of a single reason to leave.

“What's the occasion?” His voice was low, filling with lust as he took in Tony's form, wanting nothing more than to crawl over him on the bed and take what was his. But he would be patient, Tony had a plan and he would consider it.

“Mm... I love it when you look at me like I'm a full course turkey dinner.”

Steve rolled his eyes but licked his lips, he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to taste every inch of Tony's skin in this light with the smell of burning candles filling their air.

“Take your clothes off.” Tony's voice was smooth as silk. He was never short of demands in bed, but it was Steve's decision to obey them or not.

“What's your plan?” He asked suspiciously, but indulged Tony by removing his shirt.

Tony sat up on his elbows, taking in Steve's form as he stripped, but disappointment clearly shaded his eyes when no further articles were removed. “I bought you a present. Well, it's more a present for me really but in a big way it's a present you're gonna love as much as me if not more... I'll have to run statistics after to see who actually enjoyed it more but from my calculations-”

“Tony.” One word to stop the rambling, a soft but firm tone was all it took, and it only worked when it was Steve who said it.

“Right well... in order for me to give you the present... your pants need to be gone. Disintegrate them, teleport them to another universe, I don't care how as long as they're not on your body.”

Steve grinned, shaking his head but undoing the button of his jeans anyway.

“Mm... commando. Such a slut.”

The glare in Steve's eyes wasn't harsh but certainly judgmental of the man who waited completely nude for him to get home.

Tony didn't waste anymore time. Reaching under the covers, he pulled out a small bottle and crawled to the end of the bed, motioning Steve to walk forward. Which he did, until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he was perfectly aligned with Tony's lips. There was a small chance he was going to like this present.

With a playful smirk, Tony lifted the bottle. It was small, clearly a bottle of lube, bronze in color with a black label. Steve nearly backed away when he saw what was written on the label in white lettering.

“You can't be serious.”

The widening grin was his only response, along with eyebrows that raised suggestively.

“Where did you find this?”

“Oh I can't tell you that. Their identity is to remain anonymous.”

“You're not putting that on me.” His tone was definite. Tony had his strange kinks but this was one he really shouldn't indulge, there was no way he was going to have that smell on him.

“Oh come on... you'll taste like my two favorite things.” Tony whined, eyes pleading with him and full of that undeniable Stark charm.

“Whiskey and...” Steve asked, curious as to what other flavor they could have possible added to a vile of lube called 'Whiskey Dick.'

“Whiskey and Steve, on the rocks.” He grinned, thinking he was being clever but that didn't deny the blush that crept into Steve's cheeks.

“Please...” The lull in Tony's voice, the sheer amount of need was enough to make Steve's cock twitch. “You'd taste amazing... and I'd want more... sucking on your cock to get the last bit of flavor off, making sure my tongue touches every inch, taking you in completely.”

The moan tumbled from Steve's lips unexpectedly at Tony's words, hips rocking forward involuntarily. As much as Steve didn't want that lube to be used... he couldn't control how much he wanted Tony's mouth to be on him.

“Is that a yes?”

Steve's eyes opened, unsure of when he closed them exactly, and glowered down at the smug expression on his lover's face. Damned if he wasn't going to fuck him through the bed for what Tony put him through.

“I'll take that as a yes.” Flipping the cap open, Tony poured a good amount of golden lube into his hands, rubbing them together before taking Steve's hardening cock into his hands without further warning.

Steve bit his lower lip, trying to keep still as the scent of bourbon rose to his attention. It wasn't a scent Steve had learned to enjoy. That smell on Tony's breath and clothes meant he was far too drunk, again, and it had never been a pleasant experience for Steve. Dealing with drunken Tony was difficult to say the least, especially before they admitted their feelings for each other... or rather before Steve admitted his feelings for men at all, and suddenly he was faced with a drunk, flirtatious and horny Tony Stark. He couldn't count the opportunities Steve had to take advantage of the intoxicated man, act impulsively and take. It was wrong, and apart from one sloppy kiss that Stark had initiated, nothing ever happened when Tony was drunk.

Now it was different. Tony was sober and working him harder than he thought possible with those deft hands. Steve clenched his hands tightly by his side when Tony's tongue touched hip, briefly and on the tip, just to get a taste of what he was in for. The soft moan of approval on Tony's lips was enough to make Steve reach forward and bury his hands in the man's hair, encouraging him to proceed.

“Eager are we? Thought you didn't want this? And now that I've tasted, it's not that great, maybe I should just-” Tony started to move away but Steve wasn't having any part of that. His grip tightened and he pulled Tony's lips close to him, staring down and locking eyes with his partner. There was no way he was going to even joke about not finishing what he started.

“Right, right. Sorry Cap, wouldn't want to disappoint.” His eyes shifted, focusing on his target, mouth open ready to take him in when Tony looked back up. “And actually... you taste fucking delicious.” Without further hesitation, Tony's mouth was on him. Licking, kissing, sucking, exactly what he said he'd be doing. The enthusiasm Tony's hot mouth moved over him was overwhelming, Steve could only tilt his head back and moan, long and loud.

“Fuck, why haven't we done this before?” Tony's lips moved over his cock, his voice sending wonderful vibrations that made Steve's breath hitch. “We're going on the Internet later. Find the best sex shop possible and I'm ordering all kinds of flavored lube.”

Steve pulled harder on his hair, he loved listening to Tony talk during sex, that husk voice that desperately tried to get all the words out on one breath so he could multi-task more efficiently. But right now, he wanted more.

“Definitely getting a case of this stuff. And bacon lube, they have that too and-” Tony groaned in pleasure when Steve dragged his nails down the back of the billionaire's neck, intention clear.

“Right, shutting up.” Steve nearly came when his cock hit the back of Tony's throat. He had no idea where he learned to do that in one go, but Steve wasn't complaining about Stark's incredible ability to deep throat him.

Tony moaned around his length as he bobbed his head, whether enjoying the task or the taste or both... it was bringing Steve so close to the edge. Tony's name was tumbling off his lips at a rapid pace only broken by gasps or moans that he couldn't control.

The tongue pressed to the underside of his cock as Tony swallowed him once again was too much, it sent Steve into an incoherent ramble of groans, curses and Tony's name as he came down his lover's ready throat.

Tony's fingers on his hips held him up as Steve wavered, mind struggling to grasp the real world as he came down from his high. Glancing down, Steve bit his lower lip to stifle the moan in the back of his throat. Tony's tongue continued to work around his length, sucking any mess that remained and desperate to find any last trace of whiskey on his lover's spent cock.

A case of this particular brand of lube might not be such a bad idea after all.


End file.
